


Two Steps From Hell

by meh3303



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Torture, M/M, Military Operations, Past "Rape/Non-Con", Secret Cavalry, Secret Marriage, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh3303/pseuds/meh3303
Summary: *DISCLAIMER*This was written by a civilian with little knowledge of real military procedure. This is purely a work of fiction and should not be taken seriously.When a case requires the team to work with the Army's secret cavalry, more of the world's secrets come to light, along with those hiding amongst the team itself.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs entered the Comm room just as a tech turned off a transmission.

Vance turned to him. "Parts of a marine have been found in Newport News Park by the Yorktown Naval Weapons Station."

"Why didn't you call me?" Gibbs crossed his arms and leveled the man with a stare. "Because you'll be working with the person that found the parts. An Army officer."

Vance leveled Gibbs with a similarly unimpressed look. "Get ready, you guys leave in twenty, Ducky won't be going with you this time, but Palmer will. They've been notified."

Gibbs nodded and walked out the door with measured strides.

Entering the bullpen, he marched to his desk. "Get ready we leave for Newport News in fifteen. Reports of marine body parts in the woods. We're working with the Army this time."

DiNozzo perked up at that but didn't voice anything, instead searching for something in his pockets.

They arrived by helo to the Weapons Station half an hour later, DiNozzo nearly vibrating out of his seat. He practically skipped the whole way to the warehouse they were meeting the officer, much to the amusement of their guide, a young petty officer. Their guide gestured to a young woman in civilian clothes turned away from them at the doors of the warehouse.

With long, curly blonde hair, and dressed in a dark blue tee, scuffed blue jeans and black tactical combat boots, she was not the officer Gibbs had been expecting.

"Staring isn't becoming of you." She straightened, tossing an easy grin over her shoulder as she placed whatever she'd been working on down and made her way over to them.

She was small, but walked with the grace of a gazelle. Her grey eyes steely and sharp. She was hardened if the scars across her collarbone and forearms spoke true.

"Lieutenant Colonel Emma DiNozzo at your service." She graced the group with a small bow.

Kate cocked her head. "DiNozzo?"

Tony finally broke and grabbed the girl up into a bear hug. She laughed easily, running her fingers through his hair.

Tony released her, but touched his thumb to a point on her left shoulder. She raised her brow at him, taking his hand in her own. Gibbs noticed the black silicone ring on her finger. Quickly looking, he saw a matching one on Tony's left hand that hadn't been there earlier.

He, Kate, and Jimmy shared a bewildered expression as the two got reacquainted with one another.

“Vaughn, go make sure Alexander and Amara are getting ready and get down here alright.” Emma looked to the petty officer, who saluted and took off at a jog towards one of the bunks.

”Why are we taking them with us?” Tony was suddenly standing straight with furrowed brows.

”Orders. Colonel wants them to begin training, this is the best I could negotiate, Tony.” Emma ran her fingers through her hair before tying it low in a messy bun. She suddenly looked ten years older. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the rest of the group. “Well, I assume you want to get ready. We leave as soon as you are.” A strained smile was plastered to her face.

”Yes, I actually have a few questions for you Lieutenant Colonel. If I may?” Gibbs stepped forward.

”Sure.”

“What can you tell me about the body?” He began.

”Honestly, it looked like Jack the Ripper did it. Just half way.” She looked at Gibbs resolutely, confident in a way many weren’t with him.

”What do you mean?”

”She’s cut in half, vertically. It wasn’t post-mortem. Naked from the waist down, reproductive organs laid out neatly next to her, intact. No ID on the scene.” Her demeanor changed from Tony's joking wife to the hardened soldier in seconds. “Nothing plainly strange about the scene. It wasn’t there last night when I was in the area around 21:00 hours last night.”

An assumed milk run turned into a high profile case in just minutes.

“Any identifiable parts of her upper uniform were removed; name and rank were gone, but I could still tell her branch.”

“Why were you in the area last night?”

“Exercise.” She let a small smile through her mask.

“You went for a run in the woods at night.” Gibbs’ eyebrows just about touched his hairline.

“You could say that.” She barked out a small laugh. “I’m the leader of the cavalry unit, our counterparts need to be run daily or they bounce off the walls. I like to go in the evenings when it’s cooler so they can really run out.”

Kate and Gerald were completely lost while Gibbs was just completely astonished. “I didn’t know the Army still had a cavalry unit.”

“It’s pretty lowkey, we only go out for things they can’t use regular equipment for. That’s actually how we’ll be getting out to the body.”

Seeing the looks on Kate and Jimmy, Emma took pity on them and explained. “The cavalry unit works with horses. Basically like the police do, just more explosive.”

Emma gave a sharp whistle. A few seconds later, a pale gelding came trotting up just like a puppy.

He was already tacked up with a black western style saddle, breastcollar, and bridle. Attached to the chest pieces there were slabs of Kevlar, along with a large piece on his rear end.

“This will be your mount Tony.” Emma said with a shiteating smirk. “Spark served two tours with me and is getting bored with trail riding. He’s the one I found the body on.” Tony’s eyes widened comically and even Gibbs had to admit that it was funny.

Emma gave two more sharp whistles. The sound of thunder immediately concerned the others with the bright clear day. Four more horses came running up behind Emma, all tacked up similarly to the first horse.

The first was a tall buckskin mare that pranced around impatiently. Next was a black gelding with white snips along his face and neck. Third was a chestnut leopard appaloosa with no eyes. Last was a bulky blue roan appaloosa mare with an amazing resting bitch face. Each of the horses had pieces of a large sled while the black gelding had extra rigging on his saddle.

The horses all stood at attention, even without riders. They knew they were going to work and had obviously had extensive training. They were fit and clearly aching to get going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotional get together of Emma and Tony as told by Emma. She opens up to Kate while Kate changes.   
> Next will be the boy's take on what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!WARNING!!!!  
> Talk of past rape/non-con and "Super Serum"(think Captain America - ish)

"Harrison, get these guys some proper pants from the locker." Emma yelled to a young corporal nearby. He quickly ushered the three men away towards the main building.

"Kate, right?" Kate and Emma walked over to a small table in a secluded warehouse, obviously used as boarding for the horses. "You'll want some jeans, find something close to your size, something a little snug would be preferred over loose."

Kate was bubbling with curiosity. "How did you and Tony meet? He doesn't seem the type to tie himself down."

Emma smiled, eyes going distant.

"I was flown back to Baltimore while he was in the PD department. Army wanted police escort to not cause such a huge uproar. He sat with me on the way to the hospital."

"Why did you need an escort, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, no. You're quite alright." She gave Kate a kind smile. "I was a POW in Afghanistan on my last deployment for six months. The group that took me shot me off Spark and took me. They were testing a type of biological enhancer and needed a strong female to carry the offspring of an enhanced male.

"Fortunately, the pregnancy only lasted two months. Unfortunately, they impregnated me twice. I was heavily pregnant with the second child when Spark decimated their camp looking for me. I was flown back on an emergency helo to Maryland.

"Tony was nominated to sit in the ambulance with me on the way to the Army hospital. We talked and he gave me his number while he held my first born. We met for some romantic dinners of hospital food before I went into labor.

"They let me call someone, and I called him. I believe he had started to work for NCIS at that point.

"He came and let me bruise both of his hands while I delivered my daughter. When it was over and we were alone he asked me to marry him, ring and all.

"I was afraid; he was a womanizer and I had been raped for the last six months. I wasn't sure if he would want someone like me; damaged.

"He said, 'I know you're scared. But I know that you are strong, and if you would do me the honor of being yours, that is all I need.'"

Kate's eyes watered. "It was something out of a romance novel."

"It was small, really just the Army chaplain, my- our- kids, and one of his police buddies and Spark." Emma gave the horse a beautiful smile. "I wasn't expected it at all. But it was what I needed. Our wedding night was us and the kids curled up watching Monsters Inc."

She let out a watery laugh. "He's what I needed. And I think I'm what he needed, even though he'd never admit it. I think I'll always need him."

"Well, the others should be ready, let's go." Emma and Kate composed themselves and went out to meet with everyone else.

Kate walked out with a newfound respect for the "playboy" Tony DiNozzo.


End file.
